Mag'har (faction)
:Were you looking for info on the uncorrupted race of Mag'har orcs on Draenor? Mag'har | base = Garadar, Nagrand | leader = Greatmother Geyah (founder), Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye (military leaders) | faction = Horde | rewards = Talbuk mounts | tokens = | quartermaster = Provisioner Nasela | tabard = Mag'har Tabard.jpg }} Reputation After completing the quest in Hellfire Peninsula, Horde characters become with the Mag'har and are able to interact with them. (Before completing this quest, they are with them.) All repeatable quests and mobs will give reputation all the way to . Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and Consortium may want to focus on killing ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har reputation per kill, and saving the Obsidian Warbeads for Consortium turn-ins, which are good for Consortium reputation from through . Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Aldor may want to focus on killing orcs at Kil'sorrow Fortress in southeastern Nagrand as they drop Marks of Kil'Jaeden in addition to awarding 10 Mag'har reputation per kill. Questing Quests for the Mag'har begin in Hellfire Peninsula with the quest from Thrallmar. This quest will lead you to a small Mag'har outpost north of Hellfire Citadel. Once in Nagrand, players will find the main Mag'har city, Garadar. The city holds most of the remaining quests that will reward Mag'har reputation. Note: To talk to most of the NPCs in Garadar, you must have completed the quest chain starting with up until the quest . Alternately you can do the Garadar quest . The Garadar flight master belongs to the Thrallmar faction, so you can always talk to him. This quest line once continued from here by informing Thrall in Orgrimmar of the Mag'har. But with Thrall no longer being in Orgrimmar, the quest line was shortened. Repeatable quest You can turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads in Garadar for 500 Mag'har reputation. The most popular areas to farm the Obsidian Warbeads are the Northwind Cleft and Southwind Cleft caves in the Halaani Basin. For information regarding Obsidian Warbeads drop rates, check out WoWhead Be aware that the Obsidian Warbeads are also used for Consortium reputation, so think carefully on where you want reputation before handing them in. Mobs Killing any ogre and most murkblood mobs will yield 10 Mag'har reputation, Murkblood Scavenger mobs only give 2 reputation. Rewards Mag'har Reputation Rewards Quests (13,220 Reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) * ** (500 reputation) *** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (1000 reputation) *** (20 reputation) **** (500 reputation) ***** (500 reputation) ****** (700 reputation) ******* (300 reputation) * (700 reputation) * (50 reputation) ** (500 reputation) *** (150 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (700 reputation) * (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (500 reputation) * (700 reputation) Hero of the Mag'har This chain becomes available when you have completed all the Mag'har quests, including the Blademaster (series starting with after Diplomatic Measures from Lantresor of the Blade), Demon Hunter (the series starting with from Altruis the Sufferer), and the Sunspring Escort quest called the , and have reached level 66. Noteable Mag'har Orcs Mag'har are also classified as Race * Garad * Greatmother Geyah * Mother Kashur * Garrosh Hellscream * Garm Wolfbrother * Dranosh Saurfang * Aggra * Ishi * High Warlord Cromush * Jorin Deadeye External links de:Mag'har es:Mag'har fr:Mag'har no:Mag'har Category:Horde Category:Horde factions Mag'har Category:Outland